Story:Star Trek: Archer/Matter of Honor/Act Two
Captain's log stardate 54438.3. We remain in orbit around the homeworld of the Klingon Empire, after learning that the Romulans murdered his father Commander H'mepc has been relieved of duty until he cools down I just hope he does and also doesn't do anything to set off a war with the Romulan Star Empire we're already at war with the Xindi and we don't need another war. In the mess hall H'mepc is sitting at a table just stewing after his talk with the Captain when Captain Kira walks in and sits with him and tries to calm him down. Look I know how you feel, my grandfather died in 2350 when I was only a cadet, my grandfather protected me and my mother from the Romulans by ramming his ship, the USS Iowa into the Romulan ship, killing Romulans won't bring your father back says Typhuss as he looks at H'mepc. He looks at the Captain. Captain Kira sir if you can get through to Captain Martin and convince her to set course to Romulus I can seek the person who attacked and dishonored my house Commander H'mepc says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I'm not going to do that, that would just start a war with the Romulans and I don't need another war says Typhuss as he looks at H'mepc. H'mepc looks at him. So you both are denying my Right of Vengeance against the Romulans H'mepc says as he looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at him. I'm a Starfleet officer my duty is to protect the Federation and what you want to do will pull the Federation into another war, I will not allow that to happen says Typhuss as he looks at H'mepc. He looks at him. I've got a call to make with my mother H'mepc says as he leaves the mess hall. Typhuss walks into the ready room to chat with Kelly about Commander H'mepc. How was your chat with the Commander? Kelly says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Not good at all, he wants revenge and nothing I can say will stop him says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. I've been looking at the Klingon database the Right of Vengeance so far it talks about, the claimant engages in mortal combat against his enemy until death, or where the Klingon High Council has convicted said enemy claims the right to pronounce and carry out sentence, usually executing the convict, however in that case, the claimant also has the right to show clemency to his foe and spare his life Captain Martin says as she shows Captain Kira what she's found out about the Right of Vengeance. Typhuss looks at her. I'm familiar with it Captain, I am a member of a Great House, the House of Korath and I know about Klingon ceremonies says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at him. Forgive me for insulting your knowledge of Klingon ceremonies Captain Martin says as she looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss puts his hand up. Its all right, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. In his quarters H'mepc looks at his bat'leth that his father gave to him when he came of age to wield one, and then a call came from his desktop monitor he presses it and it was Korath. Am I speaking to the son of Nej'ta Korath says on monitor. H'mepc looks at the screen. I am the son of Nej'ta you may speak to me H'mepc says as he looks at the monitor. I serviced with your father during the war he was an honorable warrior, it pains me to see that he was killed without knowing his attacker, as I heard from your chat with Chancellor Martok that you want to seek the Right of Vengeance Korath says on the monitor. H'mepc nods at him. We'll need a powerful ship to do it though H'mepc says as he looks at the monitor. We have one it's the IKS Sword of Kahless commanded by the Chancellor himself we'll use it to attack the Romulan homeworld and you'll get your Right of Vengeance, meet me on board the ship in one hour Korath says on the monitor. H'mepc nods and the transmission ends and he starts to pack and gets his Klingon uniform on and leaves his quarters. On the bridge Captain Martin walks onto the bridge and sees that Lieutenant Mason is in command still. Lieutenant where's Commander H'mepc he was suppose to relieve you at this hour? Captain Martin asked as she looks at him. He shrugs his shoulders. Oh he stated that General Korath wanted to speak with him and show him the Chancellor's flagship and said he'll be back in a few hours Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at Captain Martin as he moves to the ops console next to the helm console. On board the IKS Sword of Kahless Korath shows H'mepc around the ship. This is our plan we move the ship out of spacedock and set course for the Romulan homeworld Korath says as he loos at H'mepc. He smiles and shakes Korath's hand. In her ready room Kelly is looking at the Klingon database still and then the com activates. Captain Martin report to the bridge please Lieutenant Mason says over the com. She gets up from her desk and walks onto the bridge and the lights are dimmed and she sees the IKS Sword of Kahless leaving and she sat in the Captain's chair after Mason heads to the ops console. Report where the hell are they going? Captain Martin asked as she looks at him. He looks at his console. Course 21 mark 14 ma'am that course will take them to Romulus Captain Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at his console and turns to Captain Martin. She looks at Wendy. Lieutenant Wu pursuit course Jamie prep a tractor beam we're not letting whoever is on board that ship start a war with the Romulans Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. She inputs commands into the console. The Archer is pursuing the IKS Sword of Kahless and then locks a tractor beam onto it. On the bridge H'mepc looks at one of the officers. Send an optronic pulse through their tractor emitters but don't destroy the ship I've got friends on board her H'mepc says as he looks at one of the officers. He inputs commands into the console. The IKS Sword of Kahless shoots out a beam and it struck the forward emitters of the Archer's tractor beam. On the bridge a huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and coolant vents from the ceiling as Captain Martin looks at Lieutenant Mason. Report Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at his console. They sent an optronic pulse through our emitters we lost tractor beam it overloaded five plasma conduits on decks 4-17 Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at his console then turns to Captain Martin. Wendy reports as well. We've lost warp and impulse engines Captain we're adrift Lieutenant Wu says as she looks at her console and then turns to Captain Martin. They see the IKS Sword of Kahless leap into warp.